Breathe
by finmagik
Summary: The Doctor and Peri's relationship reaches a boiling point. This is set before The Two Doctors and contains some disturbing scenes. Six/Peri
1. Chapter 1

BREATHE

He had her on the floor, his hands tight around her throat. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. She was struggling underneath him, but he weighed so much more than she did. His hands cutting off her air supply. His face a mask of hatred. He was a demon in a colorful coat. His hands left her throat and she began to get her breath back. "Alien Spy!" He spat at her. "Tell me who sent you! The Daleks?! The Master?! Mmmmm?!"

"I-I-I-don't know what your talking about…" Peri sputtered. "Please let me go."

"I know something that will make you talk!" He shouted.

He put one hand around her throat. And the other went lower to her skirt. He ripped it off.She closed her eyes and heard the sickening sound of him unzipping his fly. "No… no… no…" She whimpered.

She opened her eyes just in time to see his alien member just in time to feel him force himself into her.Peri woke up, she was breathing hard. Her eyes darted around the room, totally empty. She felt her throat. It was fine. Then her hands went between her legs, she found that she was wet, soaking in fact.

"Damn it!" she swore to herself.

She got out of bed, and tried not to think about the dream. J_ust let it dissolve into the nothingness that dreams turn into anyways._ She told herself. _Why I am so turned on by the idea of the Doctor having his way with me?_

She didn't want to see him this morning. But if she stayed in her room he'd come looking for her. The TARDIS was surely big enough for the two of them.

She walked through the corridors of the TARDIS until she came to the nearest bathroom. She had on her robe, she had her soap, a sponge everything in fact. She went in the bathroom and stripped off. The bath tub was large and claw footed. It had to be the nicest bathroom in the TARDIS. She turned on the taps and watched it fill up until the water level was perfect. She slipped into the warm water and began to wash. After she was done, she lay in the cooling water, the dream still weighing on her mind. Her right hand went down in between her legs and found her clitoris. She began to rub and stroke it, her thoughts went to the Doctor, not this one, but predecessor, his smooth taut body and soft blond hair, is winning smile that made her knees weak. He was good and kind and so beautiful. How she had wanted him! She knew she didn't really want this Doctor the dream had been an aberration. But he kept coming into her mind. The image of him forcing her to submit to his will, why did it turn her on so much? What if he was come here and find her like this what would he do--

There was a loud knocking on the door. "Peri! Stop wallowing in there!"

She quickly removed her hand from between her legs. "I'm not wallowing, Doctor!"

"Whatever you're doing is taking forever! Get out there now!" He shouted through the door. "Some of us need to take a bath!"

She was tempted to ask if he wanted to join her. She knew the flustered, angry response that would bring. She smiled to herself. "I'm getting out now, Doctor."

"Hurry up!" He called.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" She called back.

She drained the tub, she toweled off, and put on her robe.

When she walked out of the bathroom she found him tapping his foot impatiently just outside the door.

"Finally!" He said with a roll of his eyes as she emerged.

He was dressed in a fuzzy blue and yellow striped robe, and through the gap at the top she could see his hairy chest. He was carrying a sponge, soap, a back brush and a rubber ducky.

She smiled._ How can I be scared of a man with a rubber ducky?_ Yet, even looking so ridiculous he could overpower her and…. She closed her eyes trying not to think about it.

She went off to have breakfast.

If he thought she took a long time in bathtub. Then he took nearly an eternity. Peri rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Today they were on the planet Calunus. He neglected to mention the terrain. So Peri dressed how she wanted in a tiny, tight purple dress and a pair of matching heels. She had liked dressing provocatively for the other Doctor. Despite the fact it got no reaction from that Doctor. This one only looked at her to censure. When she walked out into the console room. He took one look at her and snorted.

"If you insist," He sighed.

"I do insist!" She said.

His eyes lingered for a few seconds on her. Then shaking his head he pulled back the lever that opened the door. And they walked out onto the planet's surface.

The sky was uniform grey, the air had a nip in it. The rocky ground was covered by scrubby grass and few short, twisted trees."What's so great about this place, Doctor?" Peri asked stepping out of the TARDIS.

He stepped out after her. "The view Peri, the view." And he made a sweeping gesture in front of him. "All I see is rocks and grass." Peri said.

The Doctor frowned and turned around to look. Then he looked behind him. "Here we go. Behold the great valley of Calunus."

Peri turned around. She saw now they were on a cliff top, they had been facing the wrong way before. It was marvelous view, she was looking down into a lush forested valley many, many feet below them. And there was a little village, white huts with smoke rising from thatch roofs tilled fields of the farms. She stumbled over the uneven ground, trying to get a better view.

"It's marvelous Doctor!" She exclaimed.

She was at the edge of the cliff.

"Peri be careful!" The Doctor called from behind her.

"I'm fine." She said with a laugh. She turned and her heels crunched down on the rocky ground. She tried to keep her balance, but her the ground gave way underneath her. She fell with a scream. The Doctor was calling her name. She reached out and grabbed frantically at the cliff's edge. She was dangling by her fingers the forest floor so far beneath her. She cried, not knowing how long she could hold on to the edge of cliff.

"Peri hold on!" The Doctor's voice came from above her.

She looked up. "That's easy for you to say…" She said in a trembling voice. She felt her fingers slip and yelped.

He reached down his hand. "Take my hand.""But that'll mean letting go!" She said.

"I won't let you fall Peri!" He said in a ferociously determined voice.

She reached up with her free hand. She was swinging precariously from the edge of the cliff. She didn't want to think what would happen if she fell.

She felt his cold firm hand grip her own. He reached out with his other hand. And she let go of the cliff's edge for one sickening moment she it seemed she would fall and drag him down with her. But his other hand tightened around her wrist. And she gave a sigh of relief. With a Herculean and much groaning and grunting he pulled her upwards.

She got to her feet, and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his waistcoat. She was so scared, so frightened she could feel her heart racing. He had an arm over her back, patting her gently. She reached up touched his face, in an instant drew him to her and kissed him full on the lips. She winced waiting for his indignant outburst, but there was silence. His arm fell from her back. He turned from her and walked back to the TARDIS in silence. She followed him in dread.

He was leaning against the TARDIS console when she entered. He looked at her but said nothing.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I was scared! I didn't know what I was doing! I was just happy to be alive!" She babbled to him.

He raised an eyebrow took a breath and said: "No."

"What?" She said.

"Don't make excuses Peri," He said. "I know exactly what your playing at."

"I don't know what you mean.…?" She said in a confused voice.

"That kiss, and your ridiculous wardrobe," He said. "There all designed with one end in mind.""What do you mean?" She asked.He left the console and stepped up to her. He was inches away from her. "My dear girl, it's obvious you want to sleep with me."

"Doctor!" She said blushing. "I know your egotistical but this is just…silly…"

He put a hand on her shoulder , his steady blue gaze seemed to bore into her soul, she flinched. He could overpower her, rip her clothes off and take her right now on the floor. She was as terrified of it as she was eager for it.

He removed his hand from her shoulder, he stepped back and smirked. "Silly," He said softly and mockingly. The his voice grew louder and more angry. "Silly! Silly! What makes you think I'd even be attracted to you!? I'm a Timelord! You're a mere human! I'd stoop to having sexual intercourse.--"

Peri said "I'm sorry, I just thought…"

"--But despite all my efforts I still have desires and when you go about waving your arse in my face! I just-- just-- just.….Last time I was repressed, to much a 'gentleman' to do anything about it. But if you keep--" He ranted.

He paused and looked at her.

"Yes?" She said.

"--You keep acting the way you do, and dressing the way the you do. Then there is no alternative but intercourse!" He exclaimed.

"You make it sound so grim," Peri said her sense of humor returning.

"If your interested. Which I know you are. Come to my room in an hour wearing a robe." He said. "If you don't come this subject will never be raised again."

"What should I wear under the robe?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said and walked out of the console room.


	2. Chapter 2

Peri sat in her room contemplating. She wanted to sleep with the Doctor, well a part of her did. If they never had sex, then life could on as it always did. But she'd still have those dreams and wake up wet and longing. She decided to take a chance. She wiggled out of her purple dress and into hot pink silk robe. She padded down the hallways, that all looked the same. Until she came to the Doctor's door. She raised her hand to knock and the door opened. The Doctor was standing there in his fuzzy blue and yellow striped robe..

"That wasn't even an hour," He said.

"Well, I'm awfully eager," She said nervously stepping into the room.

Funny thing, she'd never actually been inside the Doctor's room. It was a mess and there was toy train set snaking it's way through the chaos. In the far corner was an unmade bed. Peri looked at it and gulped.

"You do want this Peri?" The Doctor asked gently.

"Yes," She said resolutely.

He moved close to her, and caressed her cheek. He bent down and kissed her lightly. She didn't move, she didn't breathe. He took her chin his hands, tilted it upwards and kissed her again, deepening and lengthening the kiss. She began to yield, she leaned into him and put her arms around his waist. He moved his hands downward and stroked her breast through the silk of her robe. She kissed his neck tender moving downward to his chest. His darted inside her robe, his fingers found her nipple. And it felt so good when he twirled it between his fingers. She made a small noise in the back of her throat.

"I think it's time we dispensed with our robes." He said, stepping back from her.

Peri suddenly felt scared again. She had just begun to warm up and feel good now he was rushing her. She wasn't sure now this was such a good idea. Her hands went to the belt of the robe. She fiddled with it for a minute, she could hear her heart beating.

"You go first," She said and moment she it, she regretted it. She wasn't sure she wanted to see him naked.

"Alright," The Doctor said and undid the belt of his robe and casually tossed it to one side.

His body wasn't perfect, he was overweight, his chest was very hairy and moving downward to his groin…. Peri's eyes widened… his penis was huge in every possible sense of the word..

"No wonder you strut around so much with that thing in your pants," Peri said.

"Are you going to stand there gawping at it all day or are you going to disrobe?" He asked.

"Oh right," She said. She undid the belt of her robe, shrugged off the robe and let it fall to the floor.

He gave her body an appraising glance and smiled.

Then he walked off towards the bed. Peri followed, trying not to trip on the debris on the floor. He stood by the bed, staring at her.

She went to him and kissed him tentatively. He put his arms on her shoulders and responded to the kiss, giving her a full forceful kiss of his own. He lowered her to the bed.

She lay on the bed, her legs spread vulnerable and waiting. He loomed above her, he was preparing himself, stroking himself to full erectness. She watched his hands move over his shaft, she looked up and saw his brow was furrowed in concentration. His eyes closed tightly. Was he even thinking of her? She sat up and reached out and touched the tip of his penis lightly. He moaned. His hands stopped moving, his eyes opened he looked down at her.

"Well?" He asked. "Do you want to do anything else?"

She leaned towards his penis and opened her mouth as wide as would go. She licked the tip, running her tongue over and around it. He purred. She put her mouth over it and sucked down hard, bobbing her head trying to take as much of him as she could in her mouth. She could hear the little noises of pleasure he made: the whispers of pleasure in his native tongue, the moans, the groans, the purring. She could feel him stiffen and grow in her mouth. She pulled back.

"I think it's time we…." She began.

"Yes," He said.

She lay back down on the narrow bed, she opened her legs and closed her eyes. He balanced himself above her, on top of her. And with some maneuvering, he positioned himself. He entered her slowly, taking it inch by inch. She gasped at the feeling it, he was so big it hurt a little more then she thought it would but at the same time it felt good. He began to thrust into her Each thrust elicited a gasp or squeak from her. He was not as gentle as he could be and she could feel it. But despite that she was enjoying herself, it felt so wonderful to have him inside her filling her. She rolled her hips in time trying to match the rhythm of his thrusts. She didn't. It became an awkward game of thrusting and bucking. The bed creaked under them. She sped up and he slowed down, finally the were in unison. She rolled her hips and tightened the inner muscles of her cunt. This got a gasp and moan from him. He thrust harder into her. Making her cry out over and over again. She called his name out. That spurred him on, to new heights. Peri could feel a steady build up of sensation inside of her. Each thrust driving her closer and closer to the edge. She ground her hips against him, eager for more sensation. Then it came: crashing over her painful and blissful. And yet he kept going even as her body convulsed and she protested weakly He kept going, pumping into her, trying to fit every last inch of himself into her. She lay there unmoving a prisoner to the sensation when finally… finally. With a wail, a whimper, stutter and eyes rolling back into his head he came, pulling out and spilling alien seed on to the sheets.

He blinked, shook his head and frowned at the puddle on the sheets.

"That was really great," Peri said sitting up and drawing her legs together.

"Just great?" He sneered. "That was…."

"It was good for the first time," Peri said. "A bit overwhelming though."

"First time? You want to do this again?" He asked.

"Sure," Peri said with a smile. "But not right now…"

She looked at him as he scowled at the now ruined sheets. Was she still scared of him? Then he turned to her and motioned for her to get up. She did so. So did he. He pulled off the bedding and threw it into a corner.

"The TARDIS will take of it," He said.

She smiled at him, he smiled at her. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her, took her his arms and kissed her hard and passionately. And she knew he would never hurt her, not intentionally.


End file.
